Now I'm An Anti-hero
by Determined Artist
Summary: A motherless villain called T.K.O lives in a village with his dad, his sister who his dad adopted, and his ill twin brother, K.O. One day, after having to leave his home and K.O to fight in a war against the heroes, T.K.O finds himself defeated and lost with no way to get back to his team. Good thing for him that K.O packed his bags before leaving. It might be the break he need.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey boss!" T.K.O's adopted sister, Fink called out as she ran into to the dinning room beaming towards his dad, Venomous.

Why the rat didn't called him dad or something, was beyond him? She was sucking up to him every chance she got, even when he didn't get days off of work and worked super late.

The villain himself followed, but just walked in with a annoyed look on his face.

After Fink and Venomous took their seats, T.K.O took his.

It was part way through eating his dinner and listening to Fink's complaining what happen at school, when T.K.O was tempted by the of just taking his plate and bail to his room.

"You see, boss?!" Fink whined on the other side of the table, sitting next to Venomous. You see?! I would have died. No thank to T.K.O."

T.K.O narrowed his purple eyes at his sister as she did to him.

"I see." His father said before looking over to him. "How was your day T.K.O?"

"Fine dad." He replied in slight annoyed tone.

"Did you remember to see if-"

_Thump_.

The family's eyes widen at the noise that went off behind T.K.O. They stayed there, until a thought of what or should I say who that noised came from hit the purple eyed villain.

He gotten out of his chair and ran out to the hallway. Only making a turn he found out that he was right. On the floor, lied his younger twin brother in his street clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here, K.O?" He questioned as his brother was giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Just then, he heard foot steps getting close. Turning, he saw Fink and his dad standing, looking at the scene with .

"What?" Fink uttered. "It's just you."

"Guess we can't send you back now?" Venomous questioned.

T.K.O grumbled as his dad went over to his twin and picked him up. They then went back to their chairs, K.O was carried and placed in an empty seat next to T.K.O's.

After everyone started to eat, Venomous asked "Did you remember to take your medicine?"

"Sure did daddy, but it was a little hard to get down though."

"I'll see about making them smaller."

"Thanks daddy."

The family ate until Fink thrown some food at T.K.O who let a sauce covered meat ball roll on the table and bumped her glove.

The purple-eyed kid retaliate, throwing some food at the rat girl. Fink jumped out of her chair and lunged for him, tackling him to the floor like a predatory animal poncing on its prey.

Meanwhile K.O sat in his chair, watching his two siblings attacking each other. He looked over with his brown eyes to see his dad appearing to be getting mad. "Oh, no. I'll help you daddy." He said. Curling his fingers up in a ball and pulled his arm back, he gotten his fist to light up and whooshing sounds to sprang up, he was about ready to fire his attack the space between his brother and his sister, but the whooshing sound stopped. The brown-eyed boy peered over to see that his the light was gone. He gained a sadden face, as he stared at his hand.

As T.K.O stared his sister down both covered in food, his dad's voice popped up. "ENOUGH!"

The kids all froze. They all looked their dad wearing an angered expression.

"Now, I going to take K.O to his room. I want you two to clean up this mess?"

As K.O gained a mopey face, hanging his head, while both Fink and T.K.O groaned "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

After the cleaning with his adopted sister was said and done, T.K.O went back his and K.O's room. It was supposed to be just K.O's and he was going to get another, but due his brother's illness started getting worse, he had to stay.

Once he walked in he saw a tank topless, K.O struggling to get off his blue shorts off.

His brother stopped and stopped and turned.

"Oh? hey T.K.O." His brother greeted with a smile and a wave.

He groaned.

Heading towards his brother, he noticed K.O's plate of half eaten food that their dad brought to him earlier, but ignored it. He helped his brother get out of his shorts and in his one piece blue pajama, before bring him and lifting him to his bed.

"Thanks T.K.O." K.O said as he gotten to the other side of the bed.

"You remember to put the thing away?" T.K.O questioned crossing his arms with a raised eye-brow.

"Sure did." The brown eyed brother patted the side of the bed keeping a grin though T.K.O knew that K.O was drawing attention to the bottom of the bed where they keep all of their Chip Damage stuff they secretly collected. Their would ground them and everyone else would mock them for liking a super hero if they found out. "Say, how about we played some video games before we go to bed?"

T.K.O didn't have to be asked twice, as his twin handed him the controller.

After playing while, the purple-eyed kid faced grown to a beam that match his brother's. This thing he needed after day liked he had. Just then, the lights flicked out.


	4. Chapter 4

T.K.O soon felt something moving on the bed. He made his fist glow purple. Peering over, he saw K.O appearing as if he had to go to the bathroom. "Why didn't you asked dad to took you?" he asked.

"I didn't have to go. Ah."

"Agh. Fine."

After T.K.O gotten off of the bed and helped his twin down, T.K.O wrapped his brother's arm over his own neck. The brothers then walked out of the room and down the hall in a slow pace; though it was the fastest they could go. It didn't take long before the purple eyed child felt himself dragging his younger twin a bit, before starting to hear him pant.

"Argh, Why don't you lean on me?!" He questioned, scowling at his brother as they continued to walk.

"Oh? Sorry T.K.O," K.O said, avoiding eye contact and wearing a sadden expression. "I just wanted to see how far I can keep up."

T.K.O sighed. "It's getting worse, huh?"

He felt his brother's body stiffen for a second. K.O soon trembled and tense up. Through the darkness with only the moon light that cam from the windows, he saw him getting what seem to be a worried expression and looking as like he was on the verge of crying. "I-I don't to leave you guys behind."

The oldest twin didn't need to say more, T.K.O knew what his brother was feeling. Ever since K.O came down an unknown illness years back that drains him of his strength and just been getting worse even with their father helping with the medicine he dreaded the day when his brother wouldn't be able to move or be alive.

He didn't say anything the rest of the way.

When the twins got to the bathroom T.K.O help his younger twin get to the toilet. He then walked out sat next too the door, waiting for his brother to get done.

The eye -shadow wearer walked and sat next to the door and waited for his brother to get done.


	5. Chapter 5

_K.O found himself fight against a younger version T.K.O glaring at him. Fist to arm, blow to blow, the two were even. His twin pulled back his leg, shifted his hand into another fist, and held back his arm, before it glowed bright purple._

_Sending an energy fist at him, K.O got serious and did the same move, only his attack was shown as a bright blue color. The two attack collided, creating smoke cloud. The brown hair kid saw his brother running up towards him, throwing a fist. He got down, brought his leg out, and slide it across, hitting T.K.O's legs. Now on the ground, the purple eyed twin only had time to sit up, when K.O held out a hand. K.O beamed as his brother held raised an eye-brow._

_After he helped twin up, T.K.O asked "Agh, Why didn't you finish it, K.O?!"_

_"Gee T.K.O. I don't know." He replied with smile and blush, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess, I just wanted to be nice."_

_"Where villains like dad. Not some goody-two-two show superhero."_

_"Sorry T.K.O."_

_"Huh, nice?" K.O look over to see a younger Fink with her hands on her hips giving an evil cocky smile. "You dingus, wouldn't know what true villainy if it bit you in the, butt."_

_"Om, guess not."_

_"Fight me, K.O?"_

_"Om." He looked back and forth, but nothing happen. _

_Just as, he gotten into a fighting stance, he tried throw an energy fist, but nothing happened, not even a blue glow. Looking at his hands, he noticed Fink charging for him, but couldn't move fast enough. When his sister punched him in the gut and sending flying back, he hit something._

He lay there before hearing a familiar voice. "WAKE UP?!


	6. Chapter 6

T.K.O sat in the hallway, when all of the sudden he turned to see Fink and the distance stomping past with an angered expression. He didn't what's up with her nor that he cared.

Just then snoring sounds popped up.

"AGH!" He groaned. "WAKE UP?!"

"Huh? What?" He heard K.O's voice spoke.

"Oh? Sorry T.K.O guess I'd dozed off there."

The purple eyed child sighed.

He waited until he heard the toilet flushing before getting up and heading back in.

His brother already had his pajamas back on. T.K.O helped K.O back up and back to their room.

On the way his twin struggled to keep awake for then twenty seconds, much less keep up. He let out a small groan before picking K.O up, carrying him bridal style. His little brother who baffled at first, said 'thanks' with a smile.

"Yeah." He grumbled.

"You can have my hamburger." K.O said as he closed his eyes and voice gotten lower. "I know that you like them."

It wasn't long before the snoring start back up. T.K.O kept up the pace until they made it back.

T.K.O place his brother on the bed, not putting too much care in being gentle. Knowing K.O's illness, it would take a lot to wake the brown eyed child up again and keep him up.

He sighed again. Turning to the night stand he saw K.O's plate and the hamburger that remained untouched along with the half eaten food. T.K.O ate the burger and thrown the other food away.

He then took off his clothes which was a just black short-sleeve shirt, purple shorts, and spiked wrist bands. Grabbing his pajamas that he had in the pile of his stuff, and took off his make up. Getting back, he head towards K.O's bed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"T.K.O?" A familiar voice called out. The purple eyed child kept his eyes closed and put his face in the pillow. "T.K.O?" The voice sounded more demanding, a hand place it self on his shoulder shaking him, but like heck he would give a fork-spoon just to wake up now; not helping was the bright sunlight that hit him the face. "T.K.O?!"

Annoyed he got up and yelled "AGH! I HEARD YOU K.O!" to his brother's face.

"But you're going to late for school."

Groaning, he gotten off and put on a new black short-sleeve shirt and purple shorts. After the older twin went out, he got ready for the day, put his make up back on, and grabbed some toast. He then went back to check on his twin.

Once he gotten there, he saw K.O sitting on their bed while their father standing next to him.

"Thanks Daddy." His little brother uttered with a smile.

T.K.O groaned again. He then saw K.O looking towards him. "Hey T.K.O," Just as he walked over, his brother stated "daddy was just giving me my breakfast."

"Yes well, what kind of dad i'll be if I didn't check on my i'll son?" His father added before looking at his watch. "It looks like it's time for me to leave. Now Ernesto will come by later. You can ask him for anything."

"Okay." His brown eyed twin said.

Ernesto was a robot made by a friend of their dad's and was told to be K.O's baby sitter. Though ever since he gotten too sick to go to school, K.O would be home schooled by the purple robot.

His dad soon turned his attention on to him, "Now Turbo K.O you have all of your stuff for school?"

"Yeah dad." He replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Good, now got to work."

As their father was leaving K.O said "Oh, okay, bye daddy." beaming.

"Bye Dad." T.K.O grumbled, scowling.

After his dad left, the purple themed twin heard a yawn. he look over to see a tried looking K.O.

"Well, i'm going back to bed." His brother spoke to him before lying back down.

"HA, YOU'RE I'M GONNA BE YOU LOOSER!" Fink's voice sprang up like new spring.

He growled before leaving to kick his adopted sister's butt.

However, just as he was about to take his leave he heard "See you later and be good."

If only K.O knew what the school was like.


	8. Chapter 8

T.K.O flown down the street, leaving a trail of temporary burst of gust behind. He looked over to see Fink next to him. His sister gave an evil smile before picking her pace moving farther in front. T.K.O kicked it up to.

Weaving through buildings, they were evenly matched like yin and yang. Just then, Fink's pace went into hyper drive. Now T.K.O found himself about to be out shone by his annoying adopted sister. He tried to go fast as he could, but just as he was going to, Fink turned causing the purple eyed villain to ram into something. He backed up, cringing, feeling his face.

"Hey what's the big idea?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" T.K.O looked up and saw that he was floating in front of a big lizard guy who where taller then the buildings and looking down at him.

"You've got some nerve kid, flying into me." The lizard guy said sticking a long tongue that looked like a frog's.

Predicting the reptilian man's next move, T.K.O flown to the side evading the appendage that slammed into the ground making shards flying and leaving the ground with a giant crater.

Ignoring a voice that sounded like an old man saying "We're not leaving, this fight's not making me bleed. I'm not going to die." He lunged multiple energy punches, but it did nothing.

"Nice try kid, but this is this the end."

As the lizard dude was about to attack, T.K.O head a kid's voice "Yeah, teach him dad."

He looked behind him to see a smug lizard kid. He so didn't have time for this.

Just as T.K.O shifted his focus on to the larger reptile, said lizard was just a second letting his tongue dropped when pointed cacti sprout up from underneath the giant making him topple a bit. T.K.O gained a devilish grim before soaring up. Grabbing the overgrown reptile's tongue, he swung it over his shoulder and head, taking the owner with it.

The Reptile man was struggling to get up from the huge crater that body made, T.K.O waste no time in zooming for the lizard guy, upper cutting him in the stomach.

While T.K.O saw the giant reptile fly off like someone being shot out of a cannon, he noticed the the kid running in the direction of the lizard, calling, out 'Dad!"

Once he floated down to the ground, he heard a kid's voice saying "Grampa!" He turned and saw cactus person who looked to a be not much older then he was running up to an older looking cactus person.

"I 'm okay Sunny, what doesn't kill you will make you stronger." The plant man stated as slowly gotten up by the younger person. The old plant man then looked towards him. "Sliver Spark?" He noticed the plant guy glaring at him, though T.K.O could that the old dude was squinting through his sunglasses.

"Huh?" He uttered in confusion as the cactus guy walked towards him along with his grandson.

"Oh, sorry kid. You look like I once know."

He stood there as the plant dude took out a picture and handed it to him. After taking it, he saw the image of young, long, blond hair woman in sliver and purple wristbands, smiling and striking a pose while a younger version of the plant man lied on the ground alongside several other plant people in the background. Looking at the woman, he thought she didn't look anything like him. If anything, she look like she would act more like K.O.

"She was a hero from a small town, she would stop me at every turn I make."

After he gave back the photo with disinterest face and the cactus guy muttering that he needs to find witch doctor for his wife, T.K.O continued on his path.

* * *

**Author's note:** In case it wasn't apparent, T.K.O ran into that lizard dad from _My Mom Could Beat Up Your Dad_ episode (I forgot his named) and was helped by Suclulantis from Know Your Mom episode (I couldn't spell his name right.) Sorry, if gotten some of these song references wrong too, I 'm not use to throwing in song references for a character's dialog.


	9. Chapter 9

T.K.O found himself being late to school, which got him send to detention, getting his clothes stolen from him during gym class and being forced to wear a pink and yellow cheer leader out-fit, having tons of kids calling him cute, hitting on him, or both that made him want to shut them up, and being in a food fight with Fink and some other of his dad's friend's robot's; in short, he had one heck of a sucky day.

After school is when he went home and Fink head off to somewhere. He found K.O lying in their bed, sleeping. Taking the opportunity of his brother sleeping, he ran in and swapped the cheer leader grab for his old clothes. satisfied with returning to his normal clothes, he went out and make lunch. He was going for spaghetti again since his father was out. It was not like he knew how to make a whole other foods, besides both he and K.O loved it, so it was all good. However, every time he turned on the stove he felt something familiar, like a sense of deja vu, and this time was no exception.

As he waited for the water to boil, his brain was trying for something-anything to dig, but couldn't. He glared at the pot as struggled to recover what ever it was that he was he supposed to remember.

"So I see you're finally home?"

He turned to see his father standing in the door way. "Come here to school me on how I was late again?" He asked, scowling.

"Not this time."You and Fink will go with Boxman's kids to steal secrets from one of the hero's bases." He growled at the mention of those babies. He already had to deal with them back at the food fight. "The journey will take you two days. I've taken the liberty of taking you and Fink out of school and telling K.O.

"Well," His dad said, polishing his finger nails a bit while letting out a chuckle. "then, K.O would not get that medicine."

He widen his eyes as he let his mouth hung, before glaring at his old man. "Fine. I 'am in."

"Good. You'll be leaving with Fink tomorrow mourning at nine."

As his father left, he resisted the urge to kick his butt and half of it he didn't remember what for. He groaned and went back to cooking.


	10. Chapter 10

Once T.K.O finished, he took two bowl filled and head back to his room. When he got there, he saw K.O was still sleeping. He decided to placed the bowl on the counter and sat on the other end of the bed with the other.

As he gotten few mouths full, he heard and felt something moving beside him. No doubt, K.O woken up. Looking to his side confirmed this.

"T.K.O?" His twin questioned after getting up and rubbing his eye. K.O looked over to the counter before saying "Oh, guess I slept longer than I thought." rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks."

The two ate until they were done. "You really did great on cooking, T.K.O." K.O said with a smile, however he switched it to a frown not long after. "Too bad, you have to go away, but I know you would came back." T.K.O could see his brother looking over to see his scowl. "Hey, what's the matter?"

He growled, throwing his now empty bowl to floor. "Why is he making me go? That street rat and those box brats could take care of the heroes!"

"Come on T.K.O, I 'am sure Daddy knows what he's doing."

"Agh, why are you so trusting of him!"

"Well, he's our dad." K.O said in more sadden tone.

T.K.O groaned and fell back on the bed. He gave up. All these years and he still doesn't know why he finds his dad so untrustworthy; even when he told him that their mother abandon them, he still couldn't brush off this feeling that his dad filled them with a bunch of lies.

"Say let's play some video games?" K.O suggested.

T.K.O looked over at his brother before gaining a face that essentially saying 'why not?'.

The next mourning, the purple clad boy woke up, surprised. Where's K.O? He looked at the clock that read eight-fifty. He rushed to get ready just he as he gotten on some day clothes and was about to get his bag, when he saw his little brother sleeping next to it.

He let soft groan and went to grab a blanket and pillow. With not having enough time and he didn't feel like hauling K.O's butt back to bed. Just as he tossed the blanket on his twin and place the pillow underneath his brother's head, he heard K.O saying "Thanks T.K.O. I love you."

The purple eyed child's cheeks glowed pink with embarrassment. Why did his brother always mothered him; wasn't he the one who should be looking after him? He then grabbed his bag and cell phone.

Despite something green on it, he put it in his pocket and head out.


	11. Chapter 11

T.K.O went to the front of the house to see the rest of his family waiting for along with the box bots, Darrel, Shannon, and Raymond.

"Now, I 'am entrusting you two to look after them." His father stated to him and Fink.

"You can leave to me boss!" Fink said with as much enthusiasm as K.O wanting to help people out.

However he groaned.

"Now if you excuse me, I've got some stuff to get to." Professor Venomous left

After T.K.O and Fink's dad left, Darrel asked. "Ready to go losers?" in a condescending tone as he marched off followed by his siblings.

T.K.O knew from the mirrored face his adopted sister was making that thought of the same thing, they were in for a long journey and sure enough the did; Darrel lost track of where they were, Fink and him fought and yelled that gave him a headache, and he had to stop them. The only saving grace from that mile and a half non-sense was Raymond taking the driver's seat and lead the way.

Later that night, He lied down as the others set up camp. He brought the fire wood and after the crap he went through earlier, he deserved it.

Just then, he heard a familiar sounding ring tone going, but it was not his cool rock one, it was something sounded like it came from a baby show. He raised an eye-brow as to why he was hearing his brother's reached in to his bag and dug out the phone. To his surprise, it was his brother phone. He didn't realized the green that was on it was K.O's phone case that had a frog on it.

Great, his brother has pone. He hope that his twin doesn't mess with it. He groaned. Checking in the recent massages, he found that K.O left him a text. it was about his younger sibling checking on him, noticing the mix-up, and saying that they trade each other phones back one he get home with certain spelling errors that some were not result of text talking. They both always that problem, though K.O had it a bit worse.

He text back and said "Fine. Just don't be messing around with my stuff?"

"Ok I to og to bed now talk to u later."

He groaned again. He just wanted this mission to be done and over with.


	12. Chapter 12

After some time of of getting lost, yelling, and T.K.O questioning why and how was he put on referee duty, they made it to their destination.

"Alright, let's go in?" Darrel said as he stood several yards away from a huge building.

T.K.O and the other looked him with that said ' since when did you become leader.'

"Now hold on?" Fink uttered in a demanding tone. "My boss put me in charge of you dunder bots, so we're going to follow my rules."

"Yeah, who said you get to lead?" Shannon asked

Darrel strolled a few steps saying "Because I 'm the old-AH!" The red-one eyed robot flung up in to a tree by a rope that was caught on his ankle. "Help?" He asked as he hung like a pinata.

As Fink started to laugh, Raymond used a Small laser gun from wrist to cut the rope causing his brother fall.

"You see why boss put me in charge?"

"That was just a fluke." Darrel thrown his two cents in as he gotten up and tried to walk a bit more father only to fin himself in the situation as last time. "Alright, Aright, Fink's in charge."

"Yes, now i can show you dumb bots how it's done."

After Raymond got Darrel down again, the group weaved the obstacle course of cameras, lasers, and booby traps like it was _Mission_ _Impossible , _however not as glamorous. The mix bag bag of living beings was searching around hall, when T.K.O heard a familiar voice. "Doing great, _Eugene_." His eyes widen. As he raised an eye brow, curious of who that voice belong to. Peaking behind a the edge of the of the hallway, all he saw was two shadows on the wall, though the light distorted the silhouettes that he couldn't make out who own them.

_"I-uh-uh-uh,"_ A nervous sounding, male voice popped up, though it didn't sound as familiar as the other one. _"I was wondering how's you shift?"_ The guy say that so fast that, T.K.O knew that man was hiding something. Most likely he wanted to say something, but was too chicken to tell the girl to his face. What a whip?

_"It's doing great."_

"T.K.O?" Darrel voice sprang up.

He looked back to see his teammates motioning for him to come over. Groaning, he torn himself away from the voice and joined his teammates.


	13. Chapter 13

T.K.O went with his sister and groupmates and followed them into what appeared to be a dark room, but was lit up a bit by computer monitors. This seemed like the place they where supposed to be at, however the brown hair villain couldn't care less about where they were along as they get what that came.

"Alright, stand back and watch the master at work?" Darrel said as he popped off his finger that showed a hidden USB port inside.

"Hold, on Darrel, why do you get to be the one to steal the data?" Shanon whispered.

Her red Brother replied with "Because Daddy told me too."

"He did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Ah, would you too quit it?" Fink said in tone that if she wasn't trying keep their location away from the heroes then she would be yelling. "Now, my Boss said I was in charge of you dunce buckets, so I say Darrel gets to take data."

As Darrel stick out his tongue at his sister, the female robot groan. The red robot walked over and stuck USB finger into the computer.

After waiting a bit, Darrel asked "Hey, who's watching the camera's?"

At the same time, a purple cat-old man was watching the camera's however was also hitting his head with plastic hammer.

Back at T.K.O, he wondered why he was need, looking on with boredom.

Just then, he spotted a big flashing green button next to him. His eyes widen with intrigue. Just as the purple eyed boy was going to press it, partly for wanting something exciting and partly for just wanting to see what it dose, however he was stopped.

"Hey, he's trying to get us caught?" Darrel said sounding more like

"Are you trying to sabotage this mission?" Shannon asked.

T.K.O groaned. "I didn't do anything."

The others had faces that said 'oh, really."

Just then, Fink groaned "Don't touch anything? We've went through a lot of trouble to get here."

"Whatever."

As T.K.O watched his sister and the bots, he started get bored again. The button was calling his name, begging-pleading him press it. He couldn't take it anymore and cave to his temptation.

Just as pressed the button with a smile he heard every calling out his named an annoyed tone and alarms went off.


	14. Chapter 14

The timer started. Fink and T.K.O flew and the robots ran as fast as they could out of the room and down the hallway.

Just as they hit a four-way intersection, the crew stop.

"Uh, where do we go?" Darrel asked.

Just then, a bunch of rods struck down from the ceiling splitting T.K.O, who standing farther away from his teammates, and said other's, forming a fence.

As he watched his crew head in the opposite direction from him, he went away from the fence and flew off. Weaving through hallways, letting red lights flashed all around, and ignoring voices completely he kept up the pace, However, there was one voice that capture his attention.

_"I heard them going down here!"_

He stopped with widen eyes as he looked back. That voice was the woman's voice that he just heard. He pushed his focus back on to escaping and kept moving forward.

_"Come on, Eugene?"_

He closed his eyes shut tight. Why did that voice had such control over him. He wanted to stopped and stay like dog listing on command, letting the woman find him, but couldn't; not even K.O's made him want to stop so badly?

Just as, he opened his eyes back up, he found himself shooting into some plants. Flying through, he gotten some glittery substance on him, but kept flying.

As he spotted an opening that was a hole in the wall, he felt himself slowing down. However, it was once he gotten outside that he slowed more and his fear took off. He panted and his heart race beat more rapid. It was taking a lot to keeping himself up.

Looking up through a blurred vision and while he tried to reach farther to sky and away from the grown, he spotted Fink and the robots, who turned themselves into air-planes, soaring away. He tried to catch up, however heard something from behind and below him. Peering over, he found blond hair girl wearing red hat, standing on the ground, pointing a pink energy arrow at him.

The serious look on her face told him that she would aiming for him, but before he could even move an inch she fire the arrow. It hit him. He felt a sting on his chest as he screamed out and fall down.

He didn't how long it took, but he felt himself soon being in water instead of on the ground, swept away by a current.

Meanwhile, Fink and the others stopped as soon as the heard T.K.O letting out a cry, turned, and watched as T.K.O fall down a cliff and into rushing stream below.

"My could he survive that?" asked Raymond with shocked expression.

"Don't know." Shannon answered.

"Agh, never mind that now We've got to get out of here?" Fink commanded.

The robots followed her lead and fled.


	15. Chapter 15

T.K.O felt himself being carried by a current. Now moving at a slower speed then before. he hit something hallow. It felt like a log, but not caring, he grabbed it and picked himself up. However as soon as he gotten out, he collapsed. Panting for few, the purple eyed villain head the sounds of cracking wood. He couldn't stay like this for long.

The brown hair villain soon crawled to shore. There, through tired eyes, he soon spotted a cave near-bye. He moved there. Each movement felt like a mile, but he made it. He fall down face first and close his eyes.

Some time after, over at Fink and her group was looking at the rushing river.

"I don't know guys, it seems like he's..." Darrel spoke up before gulping and pausing for a bit. "gone."

"Agreed, it dose seem like no one could have survive that horrid water." Raymond agreed.

"Agh, Boss wants him back. We're not leaving until we find some trace of him."

"Hey guys." Shannon called out.

As the team soon flown over to where the yellow robot was at. She stood some rocks before giving Fink a torn, spiked, purple wristband that was stained by dried blood.

"My."

"It looks T.K.O didn't make it?" Darrel stated.

Fink gave out a frustrated, yet tried sighed. "Let's go?" She said. The robots looks at each other with perplexed faces, before heading off too.

Back at T.K.O, the next thing he knew, light was shinning in his face, while thinking he heard the woman's voice telling him to wake up in a cheerful tone. He closed his eyes tighter, grunted, and moved to where the light shone on to his back pack, despite the pain the came from his chest and parts from his body. the purple clad child went back to sleep, until some cool breeze motivate him up.

He took off his back pack and look inside for any clothes that weren't still soaked. When the lad did, he found a white tank top and blue shorts that was most likely K.O's. However, he also found pink leg warmers and blue wristbands, a headband, and a vest. His eyes widen in surprise; the fact that his brother was able to gather the bands and the leg warmers knowing that there farther didn't like them wearing them. Though never saying it, he easily forget just how sneaky his brother can be. He wasn't going to complain about his brother's actions this time.

Taking off his clothes, he ignored the pain that came from his wounds. Right after, T.K.O put the clothes that his twin left him, on he head something drop on to the ground. He looked and found a letter in a plastic baggie. The purple eyed villain read it.

It confirmed that the clothes was the surprise that his brother talked about before he went on this adventure. He didn't need to read the the ending to know that. The slight messy penmanship and some misspelled words told him that. The note also said that the headband was some kind of mystical item that changes the person who wears it, eye color to gold, but what came next made his memories hit him like a baseball to the face; K.O telling him that he see him when he got back.

He remembered the deal that he made with their father, T.K.O helps his adoptive sister and the Box Bot siblings or K.O wouldn't get his medicine. Their dad wouldn't let K.O die, would he? Most likely, they are villains after all, but that means that his brother wouldn't make it, even if he flown back at high speed or knew the way back. His heart sank along with his expression. There was... nothing he could do, he lost his brother. He lied down, watch the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

As T.K.O lied on the ground, waiting for the sun to bake him like a turkey, a figure suddenly appeared, hovering over him. He make out that it had the form of a human, but be sure because of the contacts.

As soon as the villain raised an eye-brow, a growl erupted in the background. He turned to his other side and saw some people dashed over to them, screaming before stopping to catch their breathes.

"Tha-that was close." a broccoli man uttered.

"Yeah." a rabbit person agreed.

Just then, the duo looked at them with surprised.

T.K.O raised his brow more. This was getting weirder by the minute.

The roar went off again and all sudden the two new guys look behind themselves a before screaming again. A tad after running to other ends of the clearing. Soon the sight of a two-tailed Panther Moose, one of the forest native inhabitants came from them, which made the first stranger and T.K.O did the same as the others.

The villain was at the side the the rabbit person stood, as stared down the beast, tensing his mussels, powering up electricity in his fist.

The cat-hoofed animal lunge them.

As the rabbit ran off, behind a tree T.K.O stood his ground. He put a foot in front, while leaning back before punching an electric ball at the wild animal.

The ball knocked the fur-covered creature back a bit, before he charged after the beast. The contact wearer fought the animal, until the finishing blow.

All of the sudden he heard some people calling out.

He looked over to see a purple, pony tail-hair young woman with what looked an alien young man running towards them. They soon stopped with shocked expressions.

"Wow, what happen here? The woman asked.

"Yeah, why is the that kid standing on top of that Panther Moose?" The blue man added.

As T.K.O looked on with a puzzled face, the broccoli guy walked up to the young adults and said "Well, we tried to get some food when were attacked."

"Good thing, we ran into these guys. The rabbit person stated pointing at the brown hair kid and the first stranger. "The boy saved our lives."

T.K.O sighed, while rolling his eyes. How dose he end up where he have to play hero for people who he don't know of? It was almost like he thrown into the Twilight Zone.

Just then, the first stranger, who T.K.O saw was a girl who appeared to be about his age, wearing a jump suite, glasses, and a head band, head towards the two adults.

"Greetings," the girl said. "I 'am Dendy. I was conducting my research on microscopic organism that are indigenous to this area when I came across him." She pointed towards him.

The villain remained silent.

"Hm? Hey?" The woman called out.

T.K.O raised an eyebrow, questioning what she want.

"What's your name kid?"

"It's T-" He stopped as soon the fact these might be heroes popped back up in his mind. Not wanting to spill it just yet, he tried to think of a false one he could use. "Uh, I-It's, Uh?"

As the woman and the man raised a brow, he rattle his brain more.

Just then, he blurted out "P.K.O." The villain soon went from a nervous smile to face palming himself. Why did he say that? It was going to bite him in the butt, he could tell.

"P.K.O? So you two are heroes?"

"We haven't seen you before." the older guy added.

"No," The girl in the jump suit replied. "I 'am a Kappa we've been living on the neutral side for many years."

T.K.O lied and said "Uh, yeah."

"Say, how about we take let them in our group?" The pointed eared guy spoke.

He let out a silent groaned. Great, just what he needs to recruited into being a hero.

"Rad?" The woman called, glaring the alien man. "They can't join us."

"Enid, worry too much. Red is totally be cool with it."

As Enid looked like she wanted to face-palmed, T.K.O was wanting too do the same.

Just then, the woman said, letting out a bit of a growl. "Fine. Hey, do you two want to help fight villains with us?"

"Hm?" Dendy hummed. "Though, i 'am supposed to be neutral, I 'am curious about how how interact with each other. Very well, I accept."

Despite the brown hair lad wanting to bail out that trap, he remembered that he doesn't have any where too go. K.O's good as heck dead at this point. "Fine." He groan.

After T.K.O gotten his back pack, the group soon head off.


	17. Chapter 17

As T.K.O followed the heroes with Dendy right beside.

"Hey, you two are lucky It took me awhile before they could let me try to get in." The rabbit person said who was walking beside his other half.

The villain in disguise looked down with sadden face. Not sure how lucky he was given what he went through.

"Lucky? More like lucky to even do anything." The broccoli man uttered looking like T.K.O right now. "Why are we here?"

"Yeah, but it's better to have something then nothing." the rabbit said.

The contact wearer looked at the rabbit person, suddenly getting reminded of his brother. He put his head down.

The soon made it to an area that had a rock formation. On the edge was some people, whom T.K.O didn't recognize, though guessed that they were the rest of Enid and Rad's teammates.

"Hey Enid, Rad?" A woman with short hair and armor that covered parts of her body, sitting on a rock that was distance away.

"He-ey Red what's up." Enid spoke in a nervous tone as she stiffen her body at bit.

"Who are the kids?"

"Oh, uh?-"

"Red, we've found these heroes near-bye." Rad butted in.

"Cool." the woman said.

"We were wondering if they could join us since they save Cowart and Potato from a Panther Moose., in all"

T.K.O rolled his eyes. He did all of the work.

"Sure."

"What?" Everyone gasped with widen eyes except for Dendy who stood watching the others with out a sound.

"We've been needing help with missions."

T.K.O stood in place eyes still widen and mouth gaping. He couldn't believe that it was so swiftly and easy too to recruited into being a hero. It was prediction that only cob could have foreseen.

"Yeah, we're teammates." The rabbit person cheered while holding his hand, dancing with joy.

"Good for you kid." the girl the ponytail said.

"So what could do?"

"Greetings, I 'am Dendy. I thank you for letting me learn about heroes. Now let me just..." The girl in the jump suit took off her back pack. A compartment opened like a glove compartment for a car to show a keyboard under a computer screen. Dendy tapped a few buttons before a light beamed up and turned into hologram. "I deiced to map one-third of the forest. I determined-"

T.K.O groaned as the Kappa continued with her talking. He felt like he back in school again. With a long face he walked over to tree and lied down.

"Hey, what's up?" he heard. He looked up and saw Enid looking at him with a bit of smile. He let out another groan and put his head down.

"Hey Enid." The brown hair kid heard the girl in armor calling.

"Be there."

It took a few minutes before he heard foot steps sprang up and gone away. He sigh.

Later that day, Red got T.K.O to do some scouting with the rabbit person named, Potato. She gave him a sadden face she tasked him with the job. He did the work, but didn't care. The sadness weighted down his sinking his spirit that he didn't feel like doing anything and the consent reminders of K.O that Potato caused didn't helped.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, Fink and her group arrived back home. They stood in front of the closed door, stiffen posture and silience as if their fear froze time itself that moment until Fink heard Darryl who was behind her asked "So who wants to go in and tell him?"

"Wha-not me." Shannon protest.

"It would be awful when he finds out."

As the box bots bicker in the background, the rat girl sighed. "Fine, I'll tell boss." She turned and glared at the robots.

Fink kept her word, walking up to the door knob and opening it. On high alter, she peaked in. Seeing noting, but the same living room she sighed again before venturing farther inside.

"I see you're home."

"Ah!" She jumped and looked over to see her boss looking at in front of the entrance to the hallway. "Boss!" The rat uttered as she the bots coming in before stopping.

At that moment, Venomous raised a brow. "Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Well, you see sir..." She heard Darryl trying to answer her question.

The green furred rat stepped in and said "He's gone boss. We couldn't save him." She then pulled out the piece of T.K.O's spiked wristband that now had dried blood on the end of it. "The heroes came in and attack him and send him in a ragging river."

After giving her step father the wrist band, Fink looked away. the rat could hear him sighing before saying "Guess that you did all you can.

At that moment, Darryl soon spoke up. "Uh, we've gotten the data you asked for. The red painted bot gotten a disc from his chest, walked, and handed it to the adult.

Just then, the sound of thud went off.

The group turned to see K.O lying on the floor. "Ow." He uttered before struggling to get back up, taking large pants. "Guess, I 'am... more sick then I thought."

"Oh, why are you out of bed?" Fink asked.

"Oh, I was just needing a glass of water." Sitting on the floor the boy soon looked side-to-side with a questioning expression. "Uh, where's T.K.O?"

Venomous was quiet for a bit before he walk to K.O, kneel down, and handed him the torn wristband.

K.O held the band for a bit. "No..." he said before his eyes went watery and he thrown himself into a crying fit.

The father soon picked up his son. He turn and said "I'll be gone for the next couple of days."

Everyone around except who quieted down to a bit of sob and sniffles, gasped "what?"

"I have an important errands to run. Fink, you'll be in charge of taking care of things while I 'am away."

"Fine." The rat girl said in annoyed tone.

"But?" K.O squeaked out.

The older villain took a look at his son before rubbing the top of his head with a frown before caring him off to his room. There, he tucked the still teary eye villain in to bed and walked out.

Fink and the others watched him leave.


	19. Chapter 19

Back over to T.K.O, his situation wasn't much better. As much as those like Potato tried making him feel welcome, he couldn't bring himself to smile. K.O was gone and he have to live with that. Painful? Yes. Easy,? He wished.

The brown hair kid smelled smoke, but couldn't see anything. Wherever he was, he couldn't seen; not even his hands as he punched something-anything in hopes he escapes.

As nothing happens, he tried harder. He sprang up and panted. After he caught his breathe, he noticed that he was back in the big tent that he had to share with several other males of his new team. He heard commotion outside. Grunting, he lied back down turning his toward the other entrance to the tent, grabbing his pillow, and wrapping it around his head, covering his ears.

A little while later, he couldn't block it out. Despite his whole life changed in a day, he still couldn't sleep in as much as he wants. K.O must have been turning him into a morning person after all. After he got up and saw an empty ten, he peaked out and saw his teammates gathered in a distance. That was odd. Curiosity peaked, he gotten his day clothes on, though it took him a while as not to cause pain from the wound his chest that was now bandaged and put his contacts on before walking out.

He soon walked up to Enid, who stood looking at something with a nervous expression.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked raising his brow farther up.

"Ah-uh hi, P.K.O I was..."

As he saw Enid was busy trying to think of the next think to say, T.K.O looked over too see his leader, Red talking to someone that made his eyes widen. It was Sliver Spark. The same lady who that villain showed him awhile back, only now, she wore a martial arts outfit, boots, headband, gloves, and shorter hair. He stared in shock as the women kept talking.

Just then, she looked over to his direction and too gained a shocked expression, though slight less then his was before she smiled and waved with tad nervousness to her. It kind of reminded him of K.O, but he sighed and walked away with a hung head.

"Hey, where you going, kid?" He heard Red Action asked.

However, he didn't replied back just kept waking back to the tent. Now that his interest has been satisfied, he had no need to stay in that place any more, especially if he doesn't have to remind of his dead brother.

"Uh?... Hey'ya hun." He heard the familiar voice popped up. The same voice that he heard back at the heroes headquarters. Ceasing with widen eyes, he turned back, up, and saw Sliver Spark, now a few feet away looking back at him with bright smile.

"Agh." He groaned. "What do want?"

"How about you join us for training?"

"Huh?" T.K.O raised an eye-brow.

"Carol's going to help train us to get better at fighting." Red explained as she walked towards them.

"Why do I need that? I already know how to fight."

"Hm? let's see them?"

T.K.O turned over to a tree. He charged up his fist and shot a purple energy ball at a tree leaving it with part of it destroyed and purple embers on it.

"Cool."

"That was good. P.K.O," Sliver Spark congratulated. "but you need to put more weight to your punch."

He watched as did the same as he only she a pink energy ball and did as she told him to another nearby tree.

Standing with eyes wide opened, he stared at what Carol did. "You had the same powers as me?"

"What? No silly. I have mimicry powers."

"Huh?"

"Carol over here; has the power to mimic any power she sees. She's been in so many battles."

So, she's a fake? Figures.

"Fine." he said in annoyed tone, just wanting them to get it done and over with.


	20. Chapter 20

Carol lead everyone to a clearing that was close to camp.

"Alright, let's see what you've got ." Red said. "Rad you're facing against P.K.O."

"Uh?" Rad uttered with raised brow.

T.K.O walked a distanced away with an expression the says 'whatever'.

"Good luck kids." He heard Carol said sounding cheerful. The faster he get this done and over with the better things will be.

Once there, he noticed Dendy with the others typing on her back pack. He tensed his muscles. That girl made him feel uneasy, but he ignored her.

"Rad just do it." Enid spoke up, she too was with the others, appearing to be getting annoyed with the pointed ear guy.

"Alright."

Once Rad made it to where he was, about a yard gap from them, the young man soon swung and pointed at him with a magenta beam attached to his finger.

Just then, the brown hair kid found that beam covered him. Rad moved his arm and the beam took him along. The pointed ear guy moved the arm around before the beam went away and he was sent a meter away from Rad.

As he gotten up, he heard some people booing, most likely coming the big baby with a Mega foot ball helmet and the shirtless orange muscular idiot creature, though wasn't sure if it directed at him or rad; he wasn't sure. He spun around and the older spotted him.

"Come on Rad he's gonna get up again." Enid said.

"Don't you think I know that Enid." Rad stated what sound like angered tone.

The alien soon put the energy beam on him gain, but T.K.O punch the beam like it was a door made out of nothing. It made his male team gained a surprised look. He then grabbed the beam flung it over his head, sending its owner to do the same. Rad with a thump. After a groan, he gotten up. the alien. Rad then moved his hands like they were guns, fire a small magenta energy balls. T.K.O tried blocking with his arms, but a ball hit his chest as soon as he put up his side arm. The boy fall and his wound stung, however it subsided. He gotten up, panting.

Just as he was about to charge for the pointed-eared man and said man gave off a nervous expression, T.K.O soon heard Carol saying "You can do it. Just look at how opponent attack and find an opening."

He stared his teammate down, he lunged an energy ball that slid through the air creating wind gust in it's path. Rad moved out of the way at the last second while the ball hit several trees like balls to bowling pins, however the alien found weak spot. Rad soon fired some energy beams after T.K.O fired his attack. The beams moved behind the kid and shot him in the back, causing T.K.O to let out a cry before falling to the ground.

The villain look up as soon as Red said "Alright, battle's over." He glared at his pointed-eared teammate as said teammate showed off to Enid. He could feel anger rising. Why dose he keep loosing even to heroes of all things?

"Cheer up kiddo?" He hear Carol asking as he gotten up. "You were great out there."

With a scowl, he flung him self away from everyone.

Later after using trees, the ground and rocks punching bags he fail to his knees. Why? Why? T.K.O stayed liked that with head hung.

Just then, he heard a familiar voice sounding concern. "Are you alright?"

It was Carol. He didn't need to look at his side to know that she placed a hand on his shoulder nor to know that she was looking at him with a worried face. "AGH, WHY DO I KEEP LOSING!" He asked in anger putting both of his arms in the air and slammed them on the ground, panting a few. "I lost the battle, my home, my brother. I keep losing everything!" He closed his shut his eyes tight, wanting to cry, however didn't.

"What?" Carol gasp sounding shock. He heard her sighing before she said "I've lost something too." in a sadden tone.

"Agh, how would know?" He questioned glaring and pointing at the woman.

"I've my boys and my husband years ago."

His eyes widen and mouth gaped a little. She was like him, no family to go back too.

"But I had friends to help me get through the lost."

"Hfm, bet you miss them?" He uttered crossing his arms.

"Of course I do kiddo, but there're people that need my help."

Typical hero thing to say.

"I don't have friends."

It took a bit before Carol offered "Say, how about I'll stay here until you make one?"

He looked at her smiling face. "Fine." He caved, unsure if it was this sudden urge to trust her or the fact the face that she acting a lot like his twin.


	21. Chapter 21

"Doubt I could," T.K.O stated looking down at his legs. "I 'am not nice."

"Nonsense. It's something I 'd always told my boys, there's always good in you."

He sigh, still not seeing how he could make a friend. He didn't have any growing up and most of his time was spent taking care of his little brother.

A while after Sliver Spark gave him some alone time, T.K.O dragged himself back to camp.

"Hey, kid." Red who was a few other teammates. "It was going to be your turn to cook, but since you're in a bad mood-"

"Fine."

"You know how cook?" Enid came up and questioned.

"Of course I do, I've been doing it for years."

"So, you lived on your own?"

"No, I had my annoying brother and sister with me."

"Well, I say, let's see what you got." Red stated.

T.K.O went to work. He gotten the ingredients to make pasta. He wasn't sure what possessed him to make it. It still hurts him to remember K.O, but it's not like he had many options. However as he was letting the water boil, he couldn't help, but feel something off about this, yet familiar about this.

He soon heard what sounded like a little kid asking for their mom. Pulling his attention away from the water, he looked around with a raised brow, but saw, but Carol and his teammates. What was that? After a tad, he gave up and went back too cooking. Once finished, he had to pass the pasta out.

After handing them out to a few people he soon saw Enid next in line. She was looking over at Red who was sitting, talking to some teammates.

"Agh," he groaned. "Why don't you talk to her already?"

"Me?" Enid asked in calm tone, though it was evident that Enid was avoiding Red. "Nah. I mean why would she even talk to me? I 'am just a regular soldier and she's the captain."

"Listen Enid? If you want something then get it before something goes and take it."

As Enid looked back at their captain, T.K.O gotten out another bowl and fill her's and the new one. After handing the food to her hands T.K.O made the ninja turn and pushed her a tad.

Enid gave one last look at him. He gave her a serious expression. She head off to the leader.

"Hey, Enid." Red greeted.

"Oh, hey Red," Enid uttered. "Uh..."

"We were just discussing battle strategies . You wanna join?"

"Sure."

While T.K.O watched his teammate sat down and gave the captain her bowl, a small smile appeared on his face. A tad later he gotten everyone's food, he sighed and walked a bit before sitting underneath a tree tad bit away from his team. His smile had long since gone and replaced by a sadden one.

Just then, he heard a voice popped-up. "It seems as though you haven't gotten your food. P.K.O."

His eyes turned to his side and he saw Dendy, standing next to him. The villain looked away from the Kappa.

"Don't feel like it."

"Hey P.K.O." T.K.O then looked in front to see Enid walking towards them.

_"What dose she want?"_ He thought to himself.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the advice."

T.K.O's smile soon came back for a brief time before his ninja teammate questioned "You haven't gotten anything for you?"

"Agh, don't feel like it."

"It appears that P.K.O is suffering from some loss." Dendy spoke up.

He sigh. "I had to make my brother that all the time."

The girl in the ponytail soon gained a concern look as she asked "So, you've lost your brother?"

He stayed with his head down, not answering.

"Wo, sorry P.K.O." Enid said.

Dendy soon asked "Perhaps we should get him some other nutriments?"

The ninja offered. "I have some chocolate bars in my bag."

"Fine." He replied, not wanting to be babied anymore than he has to.

After Enid gotten out the bars and handed them to T.K.O, he was going to bite into one, doubtful on the food switch would be much better, when he noticed that Enid and Dendy sitting down next to him.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked puzzled at the sudden turn of events.

"Sitting next to you." Stated Enid.

"Why?"

"It looks like you need someone to be with."

"I don't need to babied, Enid." He countered crossing his arms with an angered look.

"Dude, relax? The girls with Red had some lame plan on fighting against villains."

"It's quiet enough to work." Dendy added her reason.

"Fine." He said, giving up on eating alone.

There the trio ate, Dendy was messing with tech-pack Enid asked "So P.K.O,"

He looked at her.

"What kind of music do you like?"

He let out a sigh, predicting that his teammate's comment would not be great. "Rock metal."

"Hm, I kind of like that too."

T.K.O eyes widen a bit before he looked and smiled.

"Say Dendy,"

The Kappa stopped what she was doing and looked at Enid with a calm, yet curious face.

"what's your favorite music?"

"I do not have one." Dendy replied moving her eyes down and breaking eye contact.

"Not a music fan, huh?"

"Well, no. I have been preoccupied with building inventions."

"So you never had any friends?"

"Yes."

"Bet you had tons of friends?" T.K.O asked in sarcastic tone.

"Actually, I had one." Enid answered hanging her head with sadden face.

Great, now he feels bad. He was suppose to be a villain; no where dose it say that he was supposed to feel guilty of hurting someone's other than K.O. What would his brother do in this situation? Most likely do something stupid and gain everyone's attention.

The villain let out another sigh. "So, what's your favorite color?"

What?! Why did he say that of all things? At that moment, he just wanted to face-palmed himself for that failure.

"It's purple."

He looked at and saw that she was being honest and didn't seem mad or anything. He let his small smile appear again as he looked to the found.

Enid soon spoke to the kids about what's their favorite stuff and T.K.O found himself enjoying the girl's company, though still was careful on not spilling anything that had to do with him being villain and being associated with villains.


	22. Chapter 22

Later that night, over with K.O; the brown hair lied on his side on his bed with a sadden face and the blood stained wrist band.

"Oh! How long are you going to be like that?!" He heard sister questioned.

"Fink?" He called after turning to the other side and seeing the rat child in front of the opened door.

"Get over it, K.O? He's not coming back." She told him.

Getting slowly to sit, he countered "But Fink, I just forget about T.K.O."

As he looked down at his legs that not moved from that spot that much expect to go to the bathroom, he clutched the wristband tighter before hearing the rat girl let out a sigh, but he didn't move not even when he heard her walking closer.

Just then, he heard felt something got on his bed and forced him to turn to side, pulling him into a tight hug. At that moment, his emotional endurance was at its breaking point. He wrapped his arms around his his sister, still hanging on to brother's band and let out a stream of tears.

"I miss him." He uttered through his noises. "Why did he have to go?!"

"Listen, K.O?" Fink said after pulling them apart, though grabbed his shoulders with her hands. "You have to keep going, even if the world is being one big jerk to you."

"But.." He squeaked out before letting out a sniffle with a bit of tears in his eyes.

"You're not the only who's lost their family members. I've watched my own parents die in front of me. We've never got to say good-bye."

"Gosh, Fink I have no idea, sorry." He looked down, couldn't bring himself to make eye-contact.

His rat sister soon let him go and gotten off of his bed. He watched as she walked out of the room, however before she did, she said in a soft, yet with angered tone "I've made some french toast. I'll come by later and give them to you."

"Oh? Thanks." Trying to sound happy.

Once Fink left. K.O lied back down staring at the ceiling with a longing expression, hoping that their dad will be alright.

At the same time, T.K.O without his contacts lied on his area of the tent, eyes opened. Why couldn't he get to sleep? Maybe it was some of the other males loud snoring. He tried block out the noise with pillow, but nothing. K.O wasn't this bad.

Just then, he felt himself having go to the bathroom. Great, even without his brother, he's still making potty trips late at night. The brown hair kid got up and and went out. Didn't see the point in putting his contacts back on. It was so dark that you couldn't really see anything other then silhouettes.

Once he gotten about a yard away, he done his business.

As soon as he finished, he heard something. The villain gotten a bit curious and walked over a distance away. He peered though some bushes too see what looked to Rad standing in a lake, a going distance away staring off the big baby guy and the orange man.

"Lame." The baby dude said, laughing with the orange guy.

"Stop it?" Asked Rad sounding ticked as he stomp on the water. "My cat ear cap is not lame."

T.K.O couldn't help, but face palmed himself. That was the commotion about? Geez, Rad is a big baby too.

"Sorry, lame-o Rad going to go back home to his mommy?"

"No."

He couldn't watch anymore of this, it was worse than K.O's. T.K.O came out the bushes and said "Are you really going to take that, Rad?!" The villain could tell the spotlight of attention was on him now. "Don't be a big baby?!"

"Oh, P.K.O's siding the guy who kicked his butt, lame."

"Yeah, lame."

As the baby man and the orange guy kept was thrown into another laughing fit, T.K.O glared at the two and gritted his teeth, though they couldn't see it. He tighten his fist and stored his power. He then throw an attack at the two thunder heads, saying "I 'am not lame!" They dodged the attack. His widen.

"Is that all can you do? Let's show you an attack that's not lame?" The baby charged for him like a Mega football player. The villain tried to attack again, however it didn't work and he got hit that send him flying back.

"P.K.O's right," He heard the pointed ear man said.

It took a little bit, but T.K.O sat up and noticed Rad capturing the two jerks with his energy beam. He the flung them over his head slamming them to the ground. As the alien let go. The baby soon got up and charged again, but the time T.K.O and Rad dodged the attack. The foe soon kept charging at T.K.O.

As the villain kept evading charges, he soon heard Carol's words erupted-echoing in his mind _"You can do it. Just look at how opponent attack and find an opening." _

He soon spotted a way. T.K.O ducked just as the baby man was about to hit him. The villain shot a punch up, firing up and to his foe's stomach, sending in the air, and a few feet back.

"Ha ha, nice." T.K.O heard Rad complemented.

He gave a devilish grin, happy about his accomplishment.

While their foes got up, T.K.O saw Rad looking at him and node. Though he could Rad's face he could tell what his pointed ear comrade was thinking. He node. Like a mind reader the villain watched Rad grab him with energy beam. He didn't move as Rad moved him in the air. Just Rad was about swing him at the jerks, T.K.O position him like Super Man, aiming his fist at his foes. He then powered up said fist as he shot through the air. He hit the two like a cannon causing the guys to be knocked out cold and ending the battle.

After T.K.O waited for Rad get his clothes on, they strolled back to camp.

"Say, uh?" T.K.O heard Rad speaking up next to him. "Thanks for helping me out back there. Those two were jerks."

"No problem." He answered.

"You got some cool moves."

"Guess, I do have some pretty amazing moves?" He asked sounding a bit cocky.

"Yeah."

Just then, T.K.O felt himself walking slower as his eye lids were having trouble staying opening.

"Uh?" Rad uttered.

The villain stopped, trying to wipe away the drowsiness, but it didn't work. He fall on his butt. Through tired eyes, T.K.O saw Rad walk over to him and felt himself being picked up by the older male, like a mother would do to her toddler. He didn't try to fight back as he typically would have, the call for sleep was too strong and he found himself surrendering after a few steps. He nodded off in Rad's arm.


	23. Chapter 23

T.K.O signing, though no idea who's voice it was nor what they were saying. It however seem to be nice to listen to.

When the noise stopped and he opened his eyes again he found himself back in the tent. He questioned the sudden change of scenery for a bit until he remembered what happen last. He couldn't believe he fell asleep like a little toddler.

He put his contacts back on and head out of the tent. There, he walked and grabbed the last bit of food that Rad made and walked over to under some trees. As he did he walked past Dendy and Enid who were talking about working at her tech pack to bring back people's memories. Not caring, he ate his breakfast.

"Hey, P.K.O?" Enid's voice called out.

He swallowed the food he had in his mouth and turned to hide side to see both Enid and Dendy standing next to him.

"We've heard the commotion last night. Rad said that you've must been up past your bed time."

He sighed. "I don't have a bed time."

"It seems as though P.K.O hide his insecurities by trying to prove he is independent."

He groan. Deciding he had enough, he gotten up with his food and started to walk away.

"Come on, P.K.O." Enid as said she and Dendy followed him.

"Hey kids."

The group stopped and turn to see Sliver Spark walking towards them.

"Oh hey, Carol." Enid greeted.

"Ready for more training?" The woman with headband asked.

"Uh, yeah." Enid said an insecure voice.

However T.K.O respond "Oh, good. Now we're talking." with an enthusiastic face.

"You sure like too fight?" Enid questioned.

"Of course, I do. it's fun."

"That's the spirit kiddo." Carol said with a smile.

When all teammates gotten to the area, T.K.O soon found himself sparing against Enid.

"So it looks like we're fighting each other?" Enid stated, standing about a yard away from him. As T.K.O powered up his fists Enid asked "Ready?" with a bold face.

The villain gave a devilish and eager smile.

The ninja soon jumped up lunged a power kick at the villain. T.K.O block the attack with his energy punch, creating a smoke cloud the blown in their faces.

He saw his teammate moved her fingers together, but just then a posh famine voice popped up "Picking a fight against kids, Enid?"

As T.K.O looked behind Enid, he ninja teammate uttered the name "Elodie?" in a shock voice. He soon saw it was the young woman who shot him down and gotten him into this mess.

"Long time no see Enid?" the blond hair girl asked.

"What are you doing here?"

T.K.O glared at the woman who shot him down.

"I was looking for a villain that I shot down who belong to a group that broke in and stole some information on some chemicals a few days ago. We haven't been able to find the body."

"Wo, how did anyone broke into there?"

"They found a weak spot in our defenses, though I wouldn't expect you to help."

T.K.O saw Enid tensing her muscles. He couldn't blame her. The smug tone that she had made him want to beat her up.

"That was a powerful attack," Elodie said with a serious expression, shifting attention on to the villain in disguise. "but don't think that'll be enough to help you. You will need a lot more years to make it as hero."

The headband wearer glared harder at the young woman as he tensed his muscles too. He would have love get a rematch and slam that rich girl to the ground. Elodie was turning out to be a real jackwagon.

Just then, noises started to popped up. T.K.O turned to his side.

"Wo, some of the villains found us?" Enid stated.

At that moment Red spoke up. "Alright everyone get ready."

While some like Cowart stressing out and Potato running around like a chicken with its head cut off, those like T.K.O and Enid did what Red said.

T.K.O didn't do what he was suppose to be on their side, He never agreed to help those chumps. It was unwritten rule that every villain took.

As the battle started, attacks were flung. T.K.O dodged them. He wasn't going to let his foes do him in with out a real fight. Despite, being on the other side, the villain in blue had a smile on his face.

Just then, he heard someone falling to the ground. He look back to see it was Sliver Spark that fallen and was seconds to be seriously hurt by a villain. T.K.O punch the villain that he was facing against, out of the way and dashed over to older woman.

He charged like a bull, using his powered up fists like jet rockets. T.K.O put a fist up seconds before the attack hit, sending them several yards away.

As he landed on the ground, he heard Carol said "Thanks kiddo."

T.K.O just gave a grin.

The two continued to fight the attackers. While Carol was mimicking T.K.O, the brown hair child heard the hero say "Now remember P.K.O, don't attack everything you see? Hold back on your punches until the right moment to strike.

He slump his shoulders letting a groan. Why did she talk like she was his mom and why is her way of talking is so much like K.O's?

After the battle was over was over Red stood over some of the villains bodies. "Well, it looks like we've won." As some heroes cheered, T.K.O noticed Red looking back at him. "Great work out there kid."

The lad let out a soft smile. Just then, he spotted some figure in the distance on a tree, but as he peered over, it was gone, like a phantom in the night.

"Well, it looks like you need my help after all."As T.K.O changed his gaze to Elodie, his widen and some people gasped when the posh girl said "I 'am going to stay with you for a bit."

"What?" Enid asked with a shocked tone.

"Though I 'am not going to be trusting that new brat you picked up."

The fancy girl pointed towards T.K.O, but the brown hair child just scowled.


	24. Chapter 24

As the group head back and T.K.O had a 'not caring face', he saw Enid with her head down. Why did that rich brat have to stay with them like an unwanted roommate? He glared at Elodie.

Later, at lunch time T.K.O was eating lunch, letting Dendy join him, however as soon as he saw Enid walking away from camp with her food, he let out a sigh before he stopped eating, got up and check on the ninja hero allowing the Kappa to follow him.

The brown hair boy soon spotted his teammate leaning on a tree with her head down and her arms crossed.

"I don't want to talk about it P.K.O." Enid said in a soft, yet dead serious tone as he stated to walk towards her.

Thinking that there was nothing more he could do, he heeded his friend's wishes and let the ninja be.

Later that night, he slept on his area of the tent, but soon he heard the same toddler's voice that was calling for their mom, only this time they asked for their dad too and sounded like they were crying.

He woke straight up, painting. Looking around, he saw nothing, but his male teammates sprawled out on the floor of the tent, sleeping.

Why did he felt the need to wake like something important was going on? What was going on?

Through the night, the villain couldn't get much sleep because every time he dose, he hears the same thing over and over again. Like a curse it wold not leave him. By next mourning came was sleeping for a bit until some commotion was going on outside.

A bit groggy, he got his contact back on and put on his clothes before heading out.

Outside, he noticed there a lot of his teammates looking up at the sky. Looking up too, his eyes widen and his mouth gaped as Chip Damage floating down.

Insecure on what to do, he stayed where he was. Of all the things to came bye Chip Damage didn't cross his mind.

"Hey." Chip spoke looking at him. The afro hero walked over to him. "I see you're just waiting for me to give you an auto-graph."

He stay still as a satute in a park.

"Here." Chip took off his wristbands and wrote on them a marker. "Now, you got two so you can give them to someone you know."

As T.K.O got the bands back, he found that Chip gave him his auto-graphs one for each cloth.

Putting his bands back on and Chip going back to the crowd, Rad's voice sprang up. "Wo, dude seem to be really shook up by Chip Damage?"

He gazed and saw the alien walking towards him.

"Correction," Dendy said with a smile; as he noticed that the Kappa was next to the older male. "It appears as though P.K.O is going through what is called a man crush; an intense non-romantic feeling that a men has for another."

"Huh?" T.K.O raised a brow.

"So P.K.O's a big fan of Chip?" Rad questioned.

"Precisely. I seems that P.K.O was insecure on what to do next in fear that it would jeopardized Chip Damage's perception on him.

"Agh," The brown hair lad sighed. "I 'am a big fan of Chip Damage! My brother was a big fan of him too."

"Wo, sorry."

Just then, Carol strode up to them. "Hey kids."

"Hey Carol." Rad greeted.

"Greetings Sliver Spark." Dendy joined in.

T.K.O sighed. "What is it?"

"Well.." Carol hesitated a bit, moving her eyes side to side going back to nervous smile. "I have go back to work."

"WHAT!" The villain shouted eyes widen again.

"Oh, sorry hun, but they need me back at work."

Feeling them starting to bring tear up he closed his eyes tight and hung his head, making his hand into a tight fist. Why is he sad about this? Why did he gotten the urge to beg this hero to stay?

"Say how about you come and visit me someday?"

Doubt he could, even if he could into a hero village. Just then, he got the feeling Sliver Spark was about to rub his head as a way to comfort him, but he put his head up and slap her hand away, glaring at her.

"ARG, Why don't you just leave?!"

Carol sighed.

As he scowled watching the female leave with a sadden face, Sliver Spark gave a last look at him before head off and left with Chip.

After a bit, Rad spoke up "You seem to really like Carol?"

"AGH, WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I KNOW HER FOR YEARS?!" T.K.O shouted through a bit of cracking voice.

"Uh? The alien uttered.

Dendy with her hand on her chin let a bit of a hum. "It seems as though P.K.O is suffering some amnesia."

"Uh, what?" The young villain said in shock, raising his brow.

Just then, the Kappa snapped her fingers and said "Perhaps, I could use my tech pack to look at your memory cords?"

He gazed at her before looking away and making eye contact again. "Could you fix my phone?"

"Yes."

"Fine, i'll do it."


	25. Chapter 25

As T.K.O to sit down was told to take a seat, he watched Dendy set up her machine before she took out a helmet with an antenna on it. "You will have to wear this helmet." The Kappa said, handing him the helmet.

He took it and put it on his head.

The brown hair child waited as his Kappa comrade typed away.

"Hm?" she hummed stopping and placing a hand on her chin with a curious face. "It appears that someone blocked P.K.O's memory cords."

"Wow, so he has permanent amnesia?" Rad spoke up.

T.K.O looked at his legs with a frown He should have known that it was useless. Nothing seem to going right for him now, so why this be any different?

"No. Whoever blocked P.K.O's memories closed his way from easily accessing them, though it appears to weakening. I suppose, I could weaken the blockaded a tad more by sending electronic-"

"Agh, just do it already?" He interrupted.

"Okay." Dendy uttered before going back to typing away.

Just then, T.K.O put his hands on the helmet, closing his eyes shut as he felt his head stung for a bit before it faded away. He opened his eyes and lax his .

"Nothing happened." The brown hair kid stated as he crossed his arms.

"Correction, I weaken the block, making it easier for you to recall past event, though it will be up to you to trigger it.

"Uh, couldn't you look at P.K.O's phone?" Rad asked.

"Agh, it's not my phone genius, it was my brother's."

"Perhaps, P.K.O's brother could provide something to trigger his memories?"

"Doubt it." Despite what T.K.O said he gave his Kappa teammate the phone. He then watched her scrutinizing it.

"It appears that this phone was in water for a long period of time and short circuit the batteries. Not to worry, I can could-"

After the brown hair child waited, hearing Dendy speaking, what sounded like nonsense to him and staring at her taking apart the phone and hooking some parts to her back pack and typed a few she stopped.

"Agh, what is it now?"

"It appears that about ninety-nine percent of the storage banks was damage by water."

Just his luck.

"However, one audio file was salvageable."

Dendy pressed a button. All of the sudden a little kid's voice popped up.

_"Hey, everybody. I 'am K.O and I've gotten a surprise for you."_

"K.O?" Rad said as raised an eye brow looking at him.

"Agh, we were twins." He informed.

However, the alien's eyes widen.

_"My big brother is going to sing a song for guys from a CD that I borrowed off of our sister."_ There was tad silence before the kid spoke up again. "Ah, come on, Grumpo?"

A sigh from another kid was heard, a familiar girly rock music played and at that moment T.K.O remembered were this came from. Basically, the story was that when they little, K.O wanted to help him through a rock star phase, so he had and somehow stole Fink's CD when she wasn't looking.

Just as his kid self started to sing about stepping out of a pink limousine Rad questioned him with a confused face, "Wo, you like that show?"

"My annoying sister and my annoying brother like that show."

Though admittedly, he did like the short purple girl, the big orange girl and guessed that the girl with the square hair girl with the vaporwave shades was kind of cool.

His younger self sang a bit more. As he gotten to the part of the lyric that says that everyone needs a friend that they got friends and where the singer would to point at three people, he soon realized when peering a bit at his two teammates that the lyrics could be apply him and them, but he still doubt it . They'll probably turn on him if ever showed them his true self.

Just then, another voice, different voice sprang up. _"You!"_

_"AH!" K.O screamed._

_"GIVE ME BACK MY CD!"_ It was Fink's voice. No doubt about it. As he remembered that this was the part where the street rat chased them for hours, he face palmed himself. Out all of the things that his brother saved and survived; why did it have to be that one?

All of the sudden, audio stopped. "I apologize P.K.O," Dendy said with a down face. "I could not recover any more."

"It's alright." T.K.O responded with his head going down and a sadden tone.

Just then, a noise erupted from a distance away.


	26. Chapter 26

Curious, the trio went over to the area. Once there, through some bushes, they saw a punk looking Enid with a longer pony tail, eye liner, and finger-less gloves with spiked rims. She held her hands together with an index finger up and just then shadows shot up from the ground. the shadows soon attack everything close to except for them.

"Wo, when did she learn that?" Rad commented with widen eyes.

T.K.O too, had widen eyes, though his mouth gaped.

"Now to finish this." Enid spoke with a serious voice as she moved her hands and shadow started to raise up, forming into ball.

"Facsinating." Dendy added that attracted the attention of the two males. "It seems as though Enid has some from of a split personality."

Just as the ball shrank before exploding, sending gust of wind and fire at them, they ducked out of the way and Rad let out a yelp.

"Huh?" T.K.O heard Enid uttered as he risen himself up a bit. "Ah!" Looking, he saw that Enid backed up a bit with a shocked expression. She then scowled at them and asked "What are doing here?!"

"Wo, chill Enid? We were checking on those noises." Rad spoke.

"So you're going to turn me in when I let you go?"

"What?" The two boys said.

"No." Rad spoke up.

However, Enid summoned the shadows again. As she attack and T.K.O was about to block it, a shield appeared right in front of them causing everyone's faces to shift shock mixed with baffled.

"What?" The ninja's uttered with eyes widen.

"I have codded the electric units from my tech pack to create shield blocking the attack." T.K.O turned to see Dendy having her back pack out.

Enid lunged more shadows at them like a machine gun. As Dendy typed away on her pack, keeping the shield up and the boys moved to opposite ends of each other, standing a distance away from Enid.

As Rad swung his arm back, pointing at rock that was a few feat behind him, capturing it with his energy beam, and thrown it at the ninja, Enid moved hands again that caused her to be engulfed in a cloud of smoke and rock to flown right pass.

Just as Rad raised an eye-brow, he heard something. Looking behind and up, he saw the shadows coming for him making his eyes widen; however, he heard a what sounded to something getting hit followed by a scream and the shadows to disappear.

T.K.O saw Rad looking back at him. He knew that the alien could see that he was the one thrown the punch, but didn't care.

As Enid gotten back up, Rad looked back at him, he gave a node. The older male grabbed the villain with his energy beam hoist him in the air. Rad then thrown T.K.O, letting him go, while Enid tried to block it. with the shadows. However, the brown hair child broke right threw it, knocking her to ground.

Now on the ground and turning back to what she looked like before, Enid look up to see T.K.O pinning her down with his foot scowling at her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! Why are you attacking us?!"

The ninja sighed. "I have been cursed.."

It was that moment that T.K.O and Rad raised an eye-brow, while the spotlight fallen on Enid.

"Me and Elodie where playing with some magic spell books in my old school, when I said spell incorrectly. After I fought with Elodie and everyone saw, she told me that I was horrible a villain, when I turned back."

T.K.O gritted his teeth and said "Agh, don't be such a big baby Enid?"

Enid eyes widen and her expression shifted to baffled one.

"Look, don't care about what other's think? You know yourself better then anyone."

The woman appear to have more to say, but didn't say anything and look away from the brown haired villain and moved her face to her side with a frown. With a sigh she said "I don't if can do that."

T.K.O gotten off of Enid and walked away as groaned, putting his hands above his head.

The boy didn't care if they said anything or not, he just kept walking back to camp.

After a bit, he looked to his side at a distance, thinking he saw something, but when he did, he saw nothing.


	27. Chapter 27

T.K.O didn't know what that was, though it was started to get on his nerves. Why did that thing stop being a big baby and come out already?"

Just as he gotten back to the other heroes, something popped up from his side turning he saw Potato coming out of a hole in the ground.

"Hey." The rabbit greeted him with a smile.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was on look out, since I can dig through ground. It sure is great that we know so many people to help."

He sighed looking down at his feet. "Well, I don't have any."

"You have me."

Just then, T.K.O heard someone calling for Potato. He looked over to find Cowart waving, appearing to be trying to get the female rabbit's attention.

"Sorry P.K.O, I have to get back my findings."

The bunny soon ran off, leaving the brown hair kid to give out another sigh as he peered down to his feet again, unsure of where to go from here.

Later that night, hours away from go to bed, T.K.O had to go the restroom. He groaned. Why did it feel like something bad will happen now? Not caring about what the near future will bring, he went off and did his business.

Once done and was about to go back to the others when something he heard stopped him in his tracks. It sounded like rustling. He turned and saw nothing, but soon a hooded figure was visible in front of him.

He jumped up and turned back, storing power in his fists, he prepared himself for a fight. Staring at the person, the boy could tell that they looked familiar, but he couldn't make where nor who they were.

"I see that you've starting to become comfortable around heroes, T.K.O."

As the figure said that he knew exactly who he was talking too. The same thing that kept watching him, but never had the guts to come out and face him "Hpm." He crossed his arms and looked away from his father. "They can keep their word better then you."

"Actually, K.O's alive. I've come to take you back home. You did a good job at helping your teammates."

"As if," Glaring at Venomous, the lad soon remembered that his dad took him and K.O away long ago. Where? He didn't know, but he knew that it wasn't good. "villains are only out for one thing, themselves. Why would you bother keeping him alive when you thought I was dead?"

"I was holding him as hostage, because needed you and Fink to help take down the heroes strong hold."

"Forget it? I 'm not going!" He spat before walking away.

"Then I guess you wouldn't want to know about your mother."

He stopped and turned back with widen eyes. "What do you know about mom; you've told us that she abounded us years ago?!"

"Lots. She was weak."

T.K.O couldn't take it any more. He lunged an attack at his father, but but Venomous evaded it like it was a paper ball. He tried again and again, but it ended resulted in the same way.

Just as he ran up and thrown a punch, his father however, didn't move out of the way this time instead he kicked some dirt in T.K.O face. The younger male tried rubbing his eye to get the dirt that went into his eyes out, but to no avail. He then felt Venomous grabbing his wrist. T.K.O struggled to get himself free, moving his arm and wrist, but couldn't, his body spun around before it came to stop and was standing, feeling the hand still on his wrist, being pulled back and another hand hold his shoulder.

"Out of the two of you, you really showed great promise at being a villain. Too bad you had to inherit your mother's heroism."

"Stop it!" The brown kid demanded in anger before he felt his farther moving his arm.

Meanwhile at the hero's camp, Enid was walking up to Rad who was helping out some of the guys in putting up their tent and asked "Hey Rad, have you seen P.K.O?"

"No."

"Strange, I haven't seen him since we had that fight. Maybe something bad happen to him?" Enid questioned giving a sadden face.

"You worry too much Enid. He probably need some time to cool off."

"Maybe you're right." She said gaining back a bit of her smile.

But it didn't last long, as she said that, a scream was let out in a distance.

"Wo, That sounded like P.K.O"

"He needs our help."

Enid nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

Over at Fink, she was walking through the hallway. Silence was abundant. K.O was sleeping and her boss hadn't made it back yet, though that maybe not be a good thing.

Bored as heck, the rat girls went into Venomous' lab. Maybe she can screw with Shadowy Figure in some way.

Once there, she looked around, nothing that she saw would help her.

"Agh, don't that jerk have anything fun?" She uttered to herself.

Just then, she saw something that looks like a handle to a weapon sticking out of pile stuff. She walked to it and tried to pull it out, but the item was deep in there. with a few yanks, the rat girl gave one last strong tug, the weapon, mallet was out however the weight from the item made her topple back, landing on her butt. Their was 'clunk' sound that sprang up right after. She turned and saw the weapon hit the control panel to one of the computers, turning it on, and unveiling planes that Venomous, sure as the sky is blue, wouldn't allow.

She had to stop Shadowy Figure, if only for her boss.

Back at T.K.O, he was lying, chest and a cheek touching the ground after his farther bend his arm and shoulder and pushed him down. He heard Venomous doing something, before leaving. The brown hair lad gotten up, but could feel pain searing in the same shoulder that his dad messed with, when he did. It slowed the process. Hissing and saying unsavory things about farther for injuring him this badly. He made it up sat, rubbing his eyes in hope that will get back lack of sight. When did he saw trees and bushes about some yards away were now on fire. His heart beaten faster and his breathing increased more as his eyes widen. Starting backing up, never breaking his gaze off the fire, T.K.O soon felt his foot burned. He stopped. Quickly placing hands on it, made the stinging worse. As let go he saw that he stepped into a tiny patch of fire.

Just then, heard noises. Peering behind, he saw fire reaching that area as well. He looked around, but saw tree and bushes being burnt to a crisp. All of the sudden, he let out a few cough as the scent ash and smoke filled his nose.

"_MOMMY_, _DADDY_!" A sound of kid panicking emerged. It was the same one heard awhile ago, but when he looked around, he gotten the same result as last time. Noe was there. He raised an eye-brow, but just then, his head begin to pound liked someone was in his brain punching the walls of it. He placed his non-injured hand on it and shutting his eyes.

_"T.K.O!"_ The kid called out his named.

His eyes opened and he saw the area change. No longer was he in the burning forest, he was in a house that looked foreign, yet familiar the same time.

"T.K.O?" He turned and saw a younger version of twin standing next to him with a sadden face and tears were on verge on leaking out.

"Agh! What's happening?!" He asked with a higher pitched pitched voice.

Just as what looked to be planks of wood fall down making him jump back, he looked at K.O and took his wrist.

The two brother's ran, while getting a few coughs until they made it too the living room that was in blazes too.

"K.O!" A voice called out. it sounded like a woman's voice that was desperate. Almost like Carol. "T.K.O!" The villain looked over to the front door. It was closed, but pounding through the other's noises.

As brother was coughing a more and still having a grip on his wrist, T.K.O ran towards the door, but someone came out in front, blocking the way.

T.K.O couldn't make them out. The villain tried to get his brother and himself out of there, when he saw the person was going to grabbed them, but it failed as they gotten swept away. The young lad struggled to get free while, K.O cried calling out for their mom and dad was going off in the background, however it was useless.


	29. Chapter 29

As Enid and Red ran deeper into the forest., Rad asked his ninja teammate "You think the others would okay?"

"Pfff, please they've could take care of of themselves and Red's leading them. What really concerns me is that scream. It sounded like P.K.O was in pain."

"You think something bad happen to him?"

"I don't know, Rad."

Just then the two stopped in front of trees and bushes on fire with widen eyes.

"What the-?" Rad uttered.

"This this can't be good."

Over at T.K.O, he his world going to black before he heard something. He stirred before opening his eyes. The brown hair kid found the sight of Elodie standing at a bit away, looking at him with a serious face. But as he ignored the pain from his arm and foot to get up, the child soon heard a sound of a energy beam going off. He looked to his side and saw Elodie aiming her pink arrow at him appearing to be ready fire at any moment.

It was this moment that T.K.O's widen at realization that his contacts fallen out. That woman knows and is ready to finish the job. He tired to turn, stand up and power up his fists, however when he did, he felt the pain coming back into his shoulder and leg. The purple eyed villain recoiled back and let out a cry, while he grabbed his foot.

All of the sudden, T.K.O noticed the blond woman pointing her energy arrow closer to him. He stopped and glared at the woman and her weapon. Great, He couldn't-couldn't fly and he doubt that he could even crawl out of there with injuries. All he could is sit there while the blonde hair woman finish him off for good.

"I won't miss this time." The woman said.

"HEY!" called out a voice that sounded like Enid's.

As T.K.O peered behind Elodie, he saw Enid and Rad running towards them.

"Elo-Wo?" Enid uttered as she and Rad looked at him. "What's going on?"

"It seems as though my suspensions was correct. This boy is the same one broke into the base with those other thieves." Elodie replied.

"P.K.O? He did that?" questioned Rad.

"Wait?" Enid asked. "Hold on? Maybe we could get-"

Out of nowhere there were crackling sounds. T.K.O look up and saw something falling in the gap that spacing him and Elodie. He pulled his feet back as it did. Spotting that it was a large tree branch, he tried looking past it, and saw someone most likely Enid, Rad, and Elodie. The seem to be something, but he had know clue, only a raised brow.

Just then, the ground grown black and he was sucked in it.

After a tad, his vision return, he was still in the forest, but this time he felt arms about to wrap around, he hissed and put his other hand on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

_"Elodie must have messed him up more then he thought?"_ He heard Enid said.

"We're really going to help him?" Rad like voice popped up.

There was a sigh, before the voice that sounded like respond "Relax Rad, if he wanted to hurt someone then he would have this point.

But just as the pain was settling down and he was about to look, T.K.O felt someone picking him up. This time, however the person lifted him up like a mother dose to a sleepy toddler though having his arm that had the injured shoulder on, lay on his lap. The villain let out a bit of a groan, as they did. He looked up and found out that it was Enid who was holding him.

"Let's go?" she asked to what was most likely Rad.

And with that, they head off.


	30. Chapter 30

Not having much of a choice, T.K.O just stayed in Enid's arms, not sure where she and Rad are taking him.

As the trio mad it out of the forest there was a question that the purple-eyed villain wanted to asked.

"Where's Elodie?"

"She gotten sprated from when another tree branch fail.

He sighed.

They soon where at a river's edge.

Enid soon sighed. "We can rest here."

T.K.O grunted a bit. Finally a place relax. He something popping from the ground.

As Enid turned, the brown kid saw from the side that the noise came from familiar face.

"Oh, hey Potato, you made it out too?"

"Yeah. I dig my out." The rabbit answered. "It was no problem. Is that in you're arms, P.K.O?"

Enid soon gave a tired sighed, before she replied. "We've found him way back. He needs someone to look at his wounds."

"I know where Dendy is."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I got her and Cowart out in time. Come with me."

There was moment of silence before he felt Enid raising her shoulders.

He didn't know what that was about, but didn't care as Enid took him and followed Potato.

When they stopped again, the purple-eyed child saw the rabbit girl run up to a cave and spoke inside it. "Hey, Enid and Rad with P.K.O-"

"It's T.K.O!" He corrected.

Just then, T.K.O saw Dendy come out right before Cowart.

"Greetings Enid, Rad, and T.K.O."

"Uh, why were you hiding in the cave, Dendy?" Rad questioned.

"It appears that our species are incapable of enduring harsh heat."

Soon a sigh came from Cowart. "We dry up and over heat quickly."

"Can you take a look at him?" Enid asked, setting him on the ground, placing back against a tree trunk. "It looks like Elodie messed him up badly."

"Agh," He cut in as the kappa was about to look at his foot first. "It wasn't the Princess. This is all the fault of my old man."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Wait you're saying your dad did this?" Enid

"I didn't even want to be on that mission with that street rat and those butt bots! Why did he have to drag K.O in this!"

"Wait hold on? What's going on?"

He sighed again. There's no way out of it now. "Dad started the fire. He used my brother to bargain with me. He threaten if I didn't go on that on with his stupid mission with our adopted sister and those robots from a friend of his that he would stop giving K.O the medicine he needs."

"Uh, so you really are a villain."

While T.K.O said nothing, still keeping his angered look with head held down for a bit, Enid said "Wo, so that's why you didn't want to hang with any of us." with eyes wide.

"Why are we still caring for him." Cowart asked in a serious tone. "He'll back stab us in a couple of days."

"I highly doubt it." Dendy spoke who staring at T.K.O's foot. "It appears that has first degree burn on the sole of of his foot. It would take at least a week for him walk without it being wrapped."

"It look like he was in pain when I touched his arm." Enid stated.

The female Kappa hummed.

T.K.O watched as Dendy placed a hand on his arm. She tap it up, until she touched his shoulder.

He yelped in pain as brought his hand to his shoulder as shut his eyes.

As the purple eyed kid opened, glaring at her, the Kappa said "Sorry T.K.O." with hint of a skittish voice.

He growled a little bit.

"It appears that T.K.O has a dislocated shoulder."

"Ouch. That's rough, dude." Rad commented.

The villain look over to the blue alien with a 'no carp Sherlock face'.

"He would required to put his arm in a sling."

He sighed again. "Fine."

"I would require something cold to put on his foot."

"Got it." Enid said as she gotten a rag out of her bag, head over to the river, and came back with with the rag soaked.

As the brown hair boy sat still, only grunting a bit in pain, while Dendy wrapped the cloth around his foot and was now working on his arm, Enid asked "What dose he want with that data?"

"Don't know. He always giving me weird errands." He replied. "All I cared about was keeping K.O alive and getting stronger."

"Why did you help your brother out?"

"Yeah," Rad added. "Wasn't villains suppose to look out for themselves?"

"Agh. K.O was the only one I could sort of trust."

"What about your mom?" The ninja questioned.

"Ha, dad said mom abandon us years ago."

Enid let out another sigh. "Look, where not going to blame you, but we need you to helps get his lab."

"My arms is dislocated. Remember?"

"No problem, one of can carry you."

T.K.O groan. "I can't guarantee that they'll let you get far."

"I think we can manage." Rad said in a 'full-of-himself' tone.

"Fine, but Enid gets too act like she captured you babies."

"How come she gets to the villain." Rad whined.

"Give it a rest Rad?" Enid uttered in a not caring voice.

"I can be tough if I wanted to be." Rad replied crossing his arms looking away from their purple hair teammate. "I 've gotten through an entire Mega Foot Ball season."

"Rad, that's not the point."

"I believe that Enid gotten was picked for her facade apathy in social interactions and her powers are mostly associated with villains." Dendy spoke up. "Though I 'am questioning your plan, T.K.O."

"Agh, I couldn't think up any other plan." He responded. What dose she know? She never sat foot in a villain village.

"Relax dude, she's being cautious."

"Agh,"

After Dendy finished, T.K.O felt a lot of the pain gone away, but that didn't change the fact that he still need help like walking and he gotten it when Enid picked him up again carried him in her arms.

"Okay, where to go?" asked Enid.

"Don't know. I don't have map."

"By calculations," Dendy spoke up. "the place with a highly populated area should take us a few days to reach."

"Sounds like my village." The purple eye villain sighed after that.

"Tell us the way?"

After the smaller female said where to go, the group head off.


	31. Chapter 31

A few days later, Fink walked through the halls. The rat girl stopped and hid behind a stand when she heard K.O's voice coming from his room.

_"B-But I 'am felling better. Fink's been really taking good care of me."_ K.O said.

Fink couldn't help, but feel a little proud that K.O giving a good name, however that who is in the room with him at this moment with Shadowy then the kid may not what's coming. Hopefully, her plan worked and she can get K.O out of there.

_"I know you feel better, but this new medicine will improve your condition more." The voice of her boss uttered._

It took a second of quiet before Fink heard a loud tired sigh. She then heard K.O groaning _"Fine."_

The area became silent until a few gulping sounds were heard followed by a thump a few seconds later.

_"Sleep tight K.O."_ An all too familiar sound came out. _"Now that my formula is correct. I shall use it on those heroes."_

_As_ menical laughing sprang up, Fink just wished that the jerk would just leave already.

All of the sudden, the giggling stopped and some shuffling sound took its place. Fink hid more as Shadowy walked out.

Once Fink that the dirt bag was out of ear shot, the rat scurried into K.O's room, there she found his bed had a blanket draped over it with what the rat knew was K.O underneath it. Pulling the blankets back, it revealed K.O lying down, with his eyes closed and breathing with his color still intact. Prefect.

The green fur rat waited for a before she heard knocking on the window.

Fink perked up and ran to the window where the bots were outside.

"Dad's waiting outside of the village." Darryl stated once she opened the window. "We're ready to go. Did you save K.O?"

"Of course I did. My boss train the best unlike K.O and T.K.O."

The girl ran back to the bed and picked up the out cold villain, before heading back over caring K.O on her shoulder.

As she hand the sleeping boy to Shannon, Darryl questioned "What kind of sleeping pills did you swap for the Yaminemui plant, Fink?"

"It's just some sleeping pills I gotten out of covers in case boss needed to trap people. He'll be like that for a half hour."

Just then, a sound that sounded like a laser beam went off in the back ground. The bots turned beam sounds gone off.

"What's going on out there?" Fink asked.

"Is that Laser Blast?" Darryl asked.

"What?!" Fink uttered in shock.

"What is he doing?" Shannon added before Raymond commented.

"My, he's destroying everything.

"Hey you guys think we should get out of here?" Darryl questioned in an insecure tone.

At that moment, a laser was shot above them, hitting the ceiling causing some large pieces of the house to fall, Fink and the bots to scream and duck down for a bit.

Just as that was done, the group lookup and saw the ceiling was now on fire.

"I think that will be a yes Darryl." The yellow bot answered.

As the bots was leaving Fink found something from the side and on the floor. Looking over the rat girl saw that it was T.K.O's phone. She sighed head over picked it up before getting out of there and joining the bots.

Over with T.K.O, the young villain sat on the grass about a mile away from his village according to Dendy. He sighed at the thought of returning to home after all this time, thinking that he would never get the chance too. His home is going to get morbid once he gets back there will be no K.O to be found nor heard. Just a shadow of memories.

The young lad took a look at his foot that was laid out as Enid was treating it.

Just then, he saw Enid looking at him with a bit of a frown, yet a tad questioning face that made raised a brow.

He then sighed and said "What is it?"

"Oh, Sorry. Say, is it true that you had a brother?"

"Agh, Yes I did." He answered. "I only lied about about my identity so you guys wouldn't kill me."

"We could let you stay out side with someone."

"Why do you even care? He asked. I" 'm suppose to be the enemy, remember?"

This time it was Enid's turn to sigh. "Don't know. Guess that you remind me of my little brothers back home."

His eyes widen in surprise. This was the first time Enid said anything about her family. Even when posing as P.K.O, she was always quiet about that, though he never pressed her on it either; not caring enough.

Just then, Dendy, who typing on her tech pack some feet behind Enid spoke up. "My scanners found there is an unusual high amount of carbon dioxide, oxygen, and nitrogen in the air."

As he looked at her raising an eye-brow, the Kappa clarified "There is fire being set off somewhere."

"Maybe someone's having a bonfire?" Enid suggested.

"No. There is way too much. I suspect that it is entire village."

"So you're saying that someone set T.K.O's village on fire?"

Silence filed the area a bit before Enid said "It looks like we're getting there faster then expected." The ninja soon fixed T.K.O's foot up, gathered up the crew, got Rad to carry the villain since the foot needed a bit more time to heal, head out. Though T.K.O didn't like being carried and going back home, he really didn't much of a choice.


	32. Chapter 32

Over with Fink, she and the box bots ran outside of the village with K.O still asleep. There, they met up with Boxman.

"We got Fink and K.O, daddy." Darryl said as the team ran towards the cyborg.

"Good, now we could go to the biggest hero village and get revenge on Shadowy-Figure."

It was at that moment that Fink gave a shock face like the bots, but they had insecure faces.

"But wouldn't we get caught?"

"He's right daddy wen't built to be heroic." Shannon added.

"That's why we're going to be wearing disguises." The green-haired cyborg informed. "Let's go, children? The village is a few days away."

Fink sighed as the robots followed their creator. Stupid to following their lead? Yes, but there was no other option. she was about to join them, but then they heard K.O started stir, stopping everyone.

One the brown-haired villain opened his eyes, he looked around with a prelexed face. Finding that he was out, with Boxman, the boxbots, Fink and the he was in Shannon's arms K.O asked "Uh, what happen?"

"Agh," Fink groaned. "Shadowy Figure was about ready to kill you!"

"What?! Who's that and why would they do that?"

"He's a total jerk and boss's alter ego. He told me to leave him alone and I was happy, but things change. He started taking control of boss more and more. That jerk face wanted us you K.O."

It was at that moment that K.O hung his head. Heart broken that his farther's alter ego would do that. However, he perked up when he heard screaming.

"What's that." He asked trying to look behind Shannon.

"Laser Blast." The yellow robot informed. "He's a hero from long ago."

"You saw a hero here?!" Boxman asked.

"He showed up as soon as we were getting K.O out." Shannon replied.

"He was firing his lasers at everything, daddy." Darryl stated.

"I say he was quite the villain." Raymond added.

As Raymond's brother and sister was agreeing with him, a question soon popped in K.O's mind. He spoke up, turning everyone's attention on him. "Can't we help them?"

The robots gave confused glances before Fink said in an anger tone. "Agh, how many times do we have to tell you. We're villains we look out for ourselves not each other."

"But you help save me?"

"Hey, boss wanted me to keep you alive. I could careless what you do."

At that moment, K.O looked like he was on the verge of crying, which he might have to do, but as soon as he heard the screams again, he soon shifted to a serious face. He couldn't stay any longer. He wiggled of out of Shannon's arms and leap to the ground landing on his feet several feet away from the female robot.

"I 'm sorry!"

"HEY, WAIT?" He heard Shannon calling, but he didn't look back. Despite being unsure of why he felt the need to do this, he just kept running.

As Fink watched her adopted brother dashed out of sight she groan, Darryl questioned "Say, wasn't he supposed to be sick?"

Her eyes widen at the words that was just spoken. She didn't know what was more surprising, the fact that K.O ran off without falling on his face or that a boxbot asked a good question.

"Yes. I believe so brother." Raymond answered.

"Agh, who cares if he's sick need to find catch him." Boxman stated.

Everyone agreed and ran after the young villain.

Over at T.K.O's perspective, he and the heroes had made it a distance away, outside of the village, where even his eyes too, widen when he saw the buildings up in flames.

"Wo, what happen here?" Enid asked in surprised tone.

T.K.O grumbled looked away from the fire wearing a tired expression. He no clue and questioned to himself why it have to be fire again.

"Uh, should we save them?" Rad asked looking at Enid.

"What about us?" Cowart said, pointing to him and Dendy. "We can't go anywhere near fire and we still have to keep a hold of T.K.O."

"Fine. You could stay and help whoever we bring and keep and eye on T.K.O." The ninja said.

"Hm, perhaps we could." Dendy said.

"Fine." Cowart caved.

Right after the blue alien set him next to a tree, he followed Enid and Potato who ran into the village.


	33. Chapter 33

K.O ran quite a ways until he stopped when he noticed a guy with a black cloak flying fast in the distance in the opposite direction to where he was heading, but as soon as the sounds of people screaming popped up again, he snapped out of it and went back to running.

With the heroes, Enid was using her shadow controlling powers to move the villains away from burning buildings while Rad used his power pokes, occasionally going into buildings.

"Man, how much was set on fire?" Enid asked as looked around for other people that needed help.

"Don't know." Rad replied. "Say, how's Potato holding up? You seen her a few seconds ago?"

Enid groan a tad. "She could take care of herself. Let's look for others?"

Just as the two searched, the pointed-hair guy soon pointed at group of robots, a cyborg, and a rat girl in distance. "What are they doing here?"

"Don't know. They appear to be looking for something.

"You think we should help?"

"Hum." Enid thought for a moment.

Back to Fink, she and the rest of Box family looked around.

"Ugh," Shannon uttered. "for someone that's supposed to sick, the kid sure can run fast."

"Indeed sister, I have never thought that we would struggle to find a kid with very bland fashion." Raymond added.

Fink on the other hand knew K.O could be really slippery and very sneaky kid when he wanted to be, but that was all before his illness became worse. So how could he get away like there was nothing wrong with him?

"Hey." They group perked up and turn to their side and found a blue alien and a purple hair woman and a distance. "You need help?" The woman asked.

"What?!" The green rat said in a shock tone, yet glaring the two heroes before groaning. "The heroes are still here?"

"My, and such terrible clothes."

"Should attack them?" Questioned Darrel.

"Let's go." The yellow robot spoke.

"Indeed." Raymond agreed.

Fink sighed before the group of villain gotten ready to attack.

But just as they did the woman said "Wo, hey, what's your deal? We're trying to help?!"

"Agh, why do you want to help, you goody-heroes started this?!" The rat girl hissed back."

"What?!" The purple hair female uttered.

"You and Laser Blast came here to destroy the city!"

It was at that moment the group saw the pointed-eared speaking with the woman for a bit. The woman soon said "Laser Blast is dead."

"What?!"

"We've heard he died years ago; something about a fire!"

"Are they telling the truth?"

Darryl asked before his yellow themed sister replied "They could be pulling the wool over our eyes."

"That would be more evil then we are." Raymond gave two cents.

"We've came to get some info on a shadowy figure guy!"

As the Box family looked at each with questioning faces, Fink let out a groan. "Why are we even still here with these do-gooders?! We need to find K.O!"

"Say," The blue Alien spoke up. "You're T.K.O's sister, Fink!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"T.K.O survived?" Shannon questioned.

As the alien said something to the purple-haired woman, Fink asked "What is he saying?"

"He's said that T.K.O had an audio recording on his twin's phone of you him singing that one song from the space rocks show and you chasing them around around because K.O took your CD!"

"WHAT?! OH! I 'm going to throttle that shrimp!" Fink said in anger.

"We got him just outside of the village. Our two friends Dendy and Cowart looking after him! You could help us save everyone!" The woman spoke up.

"What should we do Daddy?" The girl robot asked.

Boxman sighed. "We're helping them, but we keep looking for K.O."

Just as the robots all said "Right" at the same time, Fink sighed again. This was going to a long one.

"Fine, we'll help," Shannon said. "but only because we're looking for somebody!"

Fink saw the woman say something before they went with heroes.


	34. Chapter 34

At T.K.O's side, the purple-eyed villain sat in the same Rad left him, bored with nothing to do, couldn't help even if he even if wanted to. He might as well be vulture bait. The science nerd Dendy was treating some villains a little bit away and Cowart was helping those who weren't in worse condition, though he could tell the broccoli man was keeping a close eye on him. Just his luck.

All of the sudden, T.K.O heard something from his side like ground moving.

"Finally out of that place with the falling buildings?" A voice that sounded like Potato's sprang up.

She saved some more people? That was expected, but what really thrown a curve ball in this scene was another, yet familiar voice popping up. "You sure can dig far?"

With widen eyes T.K.O turned and saw his brother alive, standing next to Potato smiling. The purple-purple eyed kid gasped and his mouth gaped as he stared at the sight. He must be hallucinating on something like cactus juice because there was no this was going on.

Just then, his brother turned to his direction. "T.K.O!"

The purple loving twin kept staring.

K.O dashed for him and the next T.K.O knew he found himself about to be hugged when the pain from his shoulder caused him recoil and his brother to back away.

"Sorry T.K.O."

He growled a bit, glaring back at his brother who was standing a bit away with a skittish frown. However, his face shifted back to a shock one. K.O's standing without anyone and didn't seem sick in the slightest.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The older twin asked in confusion.

It was all he could do. The purple-eyed boy hadn't seen things get this surreal since the time that occult club member took off his clothes and ran around school naked, screaming that he was free after he'd talked to a professor.

All of the sudden K.O eased his manner and changed to a bit of a baffled one.

"Why aren't you sick?!" He questioned his little brother, hoping that something will make sense.

"Guess, all I'd needed was a nap?"

At that moment, T.K.O face palmed himself with his free hand. K.O can be pretty dense sometimes.

"Wow," Potato spoke up.

Peering with one eye, he saw the rabbit walking towards them with grin. "You two know each other?"

"Of course, he's my brother." K.O answered giving off his typical smile.

"Oh great," Cowart's voice popped up and just like Potato, T.K.O saw the broccoli guy walking their; however, Cowart had annoyed look. "he's going to fight us now?"

"What?-No."

"Come on Cowart, he seems nice." Potato defended the brown eyed villain.

"He's just trying to trick us like his brother."

"He can't fight." T.K.O grumbled with honest truth.

Just then, another voice sprang up, "Fascinating."

The purple eyed villain looked at his bother's side and saw Dendy right next to him.

"Oh hi, I 'm K.O." K.O said gaining back his smile as he held out his hand.

The Kappa shook it. "Greetings. I 'am Dendy."

T.K.O groaned. So like K.O. His brother is making friends with everyone even to those are from the opposite side.

"Hey!"

The older twin turned to his other side and saw Enid and the others running towards them, bringing other villains, but not just any villains; they brought Fink and the Box family with them.

"Hey, Fink." K.O said, however he son ran off when Fink flown at high speed for him.

"Ahhhh!"

"COME BACK HERE K.O?!"

"I 'M SORRY! I WAS JUST WANTING TO HELP T.K.O WITH HIS DREAM! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

T.K.O looked on at Fink chasing around their brother. He knew the Street Rat wouldn't hurt his twin too badly.

"Wo,"

Turning he saw, Enid with a shocked expression right before she said to the box family "you guys were wen't kidding about his brother."

The purple eyed child looked away and sighed.

"Oh, hey, see you found, K.O."

"Who are these guys?!" Cowart uttered.

"These guys are...huh?"

"They're stupid bots made Boxbutt over there." T.K.O mumbled.

"Oh, T.K.O you and your childish insults." Boxman said.

The blue headband wearer let out another sigh; like fortune teller, he could predict what the green hair man was going to say next.

"We're here to stop that good-doer Laser Blast."

"Uh, what?" T.K.O uttered, looking at the green hair man with a raised eye-brow.

Just then Enid took a sigh. "He was a hero, but died years ago with his sons?"

So were they chasing a ghost?

"What was he doing here?" Asked Cowart.

"Don't know. He seemed to be messing this place up." Enid replied.

All of the sudden K.O spoke up. "Oh, you mean the Shadowy Figure guy?"

T.K.O looked at his brother, who was being pined down while their Rat sister sat on his back, with a more perplexed expression then before.

"I saw him flown past me when I was trying to help the villains."

"ARGH! That was boss you idiot." Fink said.

"What?!"

Just K.O changed to a sadden expression. "Say, how about we about we see if T.K.O's farther knows anything."

"Dude, we can't walk up to him and ask him."

"I wasn't meaning that, Enid. I was meaning, while looking at what Shadowy's been doing we look for anything on Laser blast since we were going to be looking at his lab."

"Huh... That maybe not a bad idea."

"Well, we're going with you." Boxman spoke up.

"We are?" Darryl uttered in confused tone.

"But why Daddy?" Shannon questioned.

"Simple Shannon. We're going to find anything Venomous was working to defeat those do-gooders."

T.K.O sighed again. As much as he doubted his farther would keep something like that in his lab, he really didn't know anything he did nor was working on. and they might expect him, K.O, or Fink to them clues.

"Fine." Enid said, appearing as if she doubted they'll find anything too.


End file.
